This Is My Dream, Can I?
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Jalan hidup seorang Lee Sungmin, memilih antara seseorang yang telah menyayanginya sejak lama ataukah seseorang yang mulai menguasai hati dan pikirannya, cinta dari seseorang yang mengejarnya diam-diam. Ga pintar bikin summary, silahkan dibaca aja. KyuMin Story.


This is My Dream, Can I?

.

.

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Warning!

YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo bertebaran bagai debu (?), judul dimungkinkan tidak nyambung dengan cerita, akan ada hurt yang tidak menjamin anda akan sedih.

.

Main Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin

.

Disclaimer:

ff ini jelas milik saya, dari hati dan pikiran saya. Semua cast disini hanya milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

.

Genre:

Hurt, Romance

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Ya, saking cerahnya bahkan aku sudah berkeringat pagi ini. Aku terus berjalan melewati daerah yang biasa aku lalui, yang akan mengantarku ke tempat dimana aku dan teman-temanku menghabiskan waktu bersama, tempat kami menuntut ilmu selama 3 tahun ini. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku bersama teman-temanku disekolah. Kami telah lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan dan telah memilih tujuan hidup kita masing-masing setelah ini. Berat rasanya jika mengingat kita akan berpisah, walau begitu harus tetap kami jalani untuk masa depan kami yang lebih cerah. Toh setelah kami masing-masing berpisah, di tempat lain kita akan memiliki teman baru dan tidak akan sendirian.

Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Lee Sungmin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sungmin, atau Minnie juga tidak masalah. Minnie? Apa kalian berpikir bahwa aku seorang yeoja? Jika iya berarti kalian salah besar. Aku seorang namja, asli namja dan sangat namja. Walau teman-teman sering mengatakan aku ini cantik, imut, feminim, atau semacamnya dan sebagainya, tapi aku benar-benar seorang namja, nyatanya aku bisa ilmu bela diri, dan aku salah satu pelatih bela diri di sekolah. Bukankah aku hebat dan sangat namja? Tapi walau bagaimana pun banyak orang yang berpikir aku yeoja jika orang itu baru mengenalku. Ah sudahlah, aku rasa itu bukanlah masalah besar. Aku lahir tepat saat tahun baru. Disaat warga dunia merayakan pergantian tahun dengan pesta kembang api, eommaku harus berusaha keras antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkanku, aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu eomma. Saat ini usiaku sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Usia cukup matang untung seorang namja. Aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang bisa dibilang pemalu. Karena sifatku itulah aku sulit mendapatkan teman. Tapi bukan masalah, karena aku memiliki sahabat yang selalu menemani dan mengertiku.

Setelah selama 30 menit berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tercintaku ini. Seperti biasa, aku selalu memberikan senyum manis kepada penjaga gerbang sekolah. Satu lagi sifatku yang dikenal semua warga sekolah, aku terkenal sebagai anak yang sopan, baik dan ramah. Aku selalu diajarkan eomma untuk selalu tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah menuju kelasku. Sekolahku bukanlah sekolah yang besar dengan nama yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Walau begitu sekolah kami cukup dipandang sebagai sekolah yang mampu mencetak beberapa prestasi di bidang sains, dan salah satu dari beberapa itu adalah aku. Bukannya aku mau sombong, tapi hanya sekedar info bahwa aku bukan anak sembarangan dengan IQ rata-rata.

Aku memasuki kelasku yang masih sepi penghuninya. Kami memang sudah mendapat pengumuman kelulusan, tapi kami masih harus datang ke sekolah untuk persiapan acara perpisahan angkatan. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku dan mengeluarkan novel dengan genre horor yang baru setengah aku baca. Bukankah aku terlihat lebih namja jika membaca novel dengan genre seperti ini? Tapi kurasa walaupun sudah membaca novel seperti ini tetap saja aku dipanggil cantik.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas sudah mulai ramai dan sudah mulai berisik dengan obrolan pagi mereka. Aku sudahi membacaku karena konsentrasiku yang buyar. Aku menatap mereka satu per satu. Akankah keramaian kelas seperti ini akan aku dapatkan saat aku di perguruan tinggi nanti? Entahlah, aku harap disana nanti akan mendapatkan lebih banyak teman yang menyayangiku.

"Minnie, kau melamun?" Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku dan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku

"Joongie, Yunho" Seperti biasa, aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku kepada mereka. Mereka adalah teman baikku mulai dari awal aku bersekolah disini hingga sekarang. Dan apa kalian tahu, Jeojoong – yang aku panggil Joongie tadi, dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. Hal biasa, bahkan rata-rata temanku sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Tapi tentu tidak biasa jika ini Jaejoong dan Yunho, karena mereka sepasang namja. Heran? Merasa aneh? Kurasa akan iya jika kalian adalah orang-orang dengan pemikiran rasional dan baik. Tapi aku harap kalian dapat mengerti karena mereka memang saling mencintai, perasaan mereka tidak bisa dibohongi dan ditutupi, karena hati mereka tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan cinta tersebut.

"Minnie, bisakah aku menitipkan Joongie padamu? Aku akan sibuk seharian ini untuk mempersipakan acara kelulusan. Bisa kan?" Yunho meminta kepadaku dengan wajah memelasnya yang ingin sekali aku tertawakan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sekarang sudah mempoutkan bibir imutnya itu karena akan ditinggal kekasihnya seharian ini.

"Ah, tentu. Aku akan menemani Joongie selama kau tidak ada" Ucapku lagi-lagi dengan senyuman manis.

"Gomawo. Aku akan pergi sekarang, ini sudah cukup terlambat. Joongie, aku pergi dulu ne? Sepulang sekolah nanti akan aku belikan ice cream vanilla kesukaanmu. Ne? Jangan merengut lagi kumohon" Yunho mumbujuk Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala namja manis itu. Aku tahu, pasti Jeajoong sangat kesal. Sudah seminggu Yunho selalu meniggalkannya sendirian di kelas karena harus mempersiapkan acara perpisahan angkatan kami. Ya, Yunho adalah ketua murid di sekolah kami, tentu dia yang paling sibuk disaat saat seperti ini.

Mendengar kata dibelikan ice cream vanilla, Jaejoong akhirnya mulai tertarik dan mulai membenarkan bentuk bibir merahnya itu kembali ke bentuk semula. Tak lama, lengkungan samar yang manis terbentuk dari bibir menggoda itu. Dengan anggukan singkat akhirnya ia merelakan Yunhonya meninggalkannya lagi hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersama Minnie saja hari ini. Tapi kau harus membelikanku ice cream vanilla yang paling enak. Dan aku ingin 3 cup dengan taburan potongan coklat dan kacang almond, ne?" Jaejoong meminta pada Yunho walau dari nada bicaranya tidak seperti orang yang sedang meminta.

"Terserah kau saja. Apa pun akan aku belikan untukmu chagi. Aku pergi dulu, jangan nakal ya" Ucap Yunho sambil mengacak surai kecoklatan namjachingunya itu yang membuat Jaejoong mempotkan bibirnya kembali. Sebelum melesat pergi, Yunho menyempatkan mengecup kening kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Huh. Memangnya aku anak kecil harus diberi pesan jangan nakal. Aduuh rambutku jadi berantakan lagi kan" Jaejoong membenarkan tatanan rambutnya sambil menggerutu kesal namun terlihat lucu.

"Nah, Minnie, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar bosan jika harus ke sekolah jika tidak ada kegiatan. Kenapa tidak diliburkan saja, jadi aku bisa bermain dengan boneka-boneka gajahku. Huuuh" lagi-lagi namja manis ini menggerutu kesal.

"Eumm. Bagaimana kalau ke taman belakang saja? Kebetulan aku membawa kue buatanku dan eommaku, kau mau?"

"Oh ya? Waah tentu Minnie, aku mau. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kue buatanmu. Kajja kita kesana" Jaejoong menarik-narik tanganku dengan semangat. Namja ini, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu sedang menggerutu sambil mempotkan bibirnya, sekarang malah sudah tersenyum girang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Joongie. Aku masukkan barang-barangku dulu" aku mulai kerepotan juga menghadapi namja satu ini.

Kami berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan semangat dengan sebelumnya ke kantin dahulu untuk membeli minuman. Aku hanya memberi air mineral, karena kata eomma air putih bagus buat kulit. Sedangkan Jaejoong membeli susu vanilla. Vanilla lagi, namja manis satu ini memang maniak vanilla sejak kecil. Bahkan wangi tubuhnya pun sampai wangi vanilla.

Sesampainya di taman belakang kami segera duduk di bawah pohon besar agar tidak terkena panas. Walau kami namja tetap saja sangat tidak suka terkena sinar matahari, karena akan membuat kulit hitam, dan tentu saja kami tidak mau.

Aku mengeluarkan kue-kue buatanku dan eomma dihadapan Jaejoong. Matanya terlihat bebinar-binar melihat hamparan makanan lezat yang aku suguhkan padanya. Ya, masakanku dan eomma memang sangat lezat bagi siapa pun yang mencicipinya.

"Waah Minnie, kurasa semuanya enak, apa aku boleh memakan semuanya? Ah, bolehkah aku membawa pulangnya juga? Ini terlihat sungguh lezat"

Mendengarnya bicara begitu aku hanya hanya bisa cengo. Dia mau menghabiskan semuanya? Ini kan sangat banyak. "Mana boleh. Kau tidak boleh menghabiskan semuanya Joongie, sebagian akan aku berikan kepada seseorang" aku berkata sambil tersenyum malu. Oh, aku rasa pipiku juga sudah mulai memerah.

"Hoo.… baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti. Eumm pasti kue berbentuk hati ini yang akan kau berikan padanya. Yang ini pasti buatanmu sendiri kan?" Jaejoong mulai menggodaku dengan pertanyaannya, yang membuat pipiku semakin memerah.

"Eumm, iya, aku akan memberinya yang ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh memakan yang ini. Aku akan menyimpannya kembali" kataku sambil memasukan kue spesial tersebut ke dalam tas kembali.

"Padalah kurasa itu yang paling enak. Tapi tidak apalah. Yang lain kalau tidak habis boleh aku bawa pulang kan?" Jaejoong masih saja berharap bisa membawa pulang kueku.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagi pula di rumah masih ada"

"Hyaa… Gomawo Minnie-ya" Jaejoong langsung memelukku dan setelahnya dengan cepat ia menyambar kue-kue yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

####

Suara debuman keras musik terdengar memekakan telinga siapa saja di tempat ramai ini. Tempat yang sebenarnya tidak akan dimasuki oeh orang-orang dengan pikiran yang masih baik, kecuali memang ada keperluan penting. Tempat ini sangat luas, namun terasa pengap. Tentu saja. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berada disini. Berdansa, tertawa keras, kesadaran yang tinggal setengah karena terlalu banyak menkonsumsi minuman beralkohol. Bahkan ada pula yang sampai bercumbu dari yang biasa sampai yang sangat intens. Tanpa malu mereka melakukannya karena pencahayaan yang sangat minim dan keadaan yang sangat berisik membuat mereka tidak perduli dengan orang-orang disekitar, toh memang tempat ini dibuat untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Telihat namja tampan dengan postur tubuh yang membuat wanita bahkan pria sekalipun akan berdecak kagum padanya, sedang duduk santai di sofa, di ujung ruangan remang-remang tersebut. Dari posisinya ia dapat melihat namja dan yeoja yang sedang menari, dari yang mengikuti musik, menari tidak jelas, sampai berusaha merape pasangannya di bawah sana. Pandangannya terlihat datar menatap orang-orang di bawah sana. Sedikit merasa jijik juga melihat beberapa wanita berpakaian sangat minim disana dengan senang hati merelakan tubuhnya untuk disentuh pria yang bahkan hanya akan membayarnya dengan harga rendah.

Tidak lama, dirasakannya seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang, membuat perhatiannya teralih kepada seseorang yang memeluknya tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan akhirnya mendapati seorang yeoja dengan pakaian sangat minim yang tersenyum manis, ani, tapi tersenyum yang dibuat-buat manis - yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat mual saja - kearahnya. Berusaha mengambil perhatian namja tampan tersebut rupanya.

Yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher si namja tampan tersebut. "Kau tidak ingin berdansa denganku dibawah sana sayang?" ucapnya sambil menghirup wangi tubuh yang menguar dari namja tampan tersebut.

"Tidak. Jika kau ingin pergilah dengan beberapa pria di bawah sana. Aku sedang tidak mood." si namja tampan hanya merespon seadanya kepada yeoja di belakangnya. Malas juga jika harus meladeni yeoja centil dibelakangnya tersebut. Terlihat si yeoja centil hanya mempoutkan bibir dengan olesan lip stick merah tersebut, kesal karena usahanya gagal.

Tidak kehabisan akal akhirnya yeoja tersebut memutuskan duduk di samping namja tampan dan memeluknya kembali. Si namja terlihat tidak merespon sama sekali keberadaan yeoja yang mulai mengganggu ketenangannya tersebut. Sambil bersandar pada dada bidang yang terbentuk sempurna itu, si yeoja kembali tersenyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin sambil memainkan kancing kemeja si namja.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar kesepian malam ini, kau mau kan menemaniku tidur malam ini, aku ingin kau memelukku semalaman. Kau mau kan?"

Dengan santai si namja menghabiskan munimun beralkohol yang tinggal setengah di gelasnya kemudian menaruhnya dengan pelan di atas meja di depannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung berdiri yang membuat pelukan si yeoja terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia mengambil jas yang sempat diletakkannya sembarang di sandaran sofa lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Dengan malas si namja menatap yeoja yang sudah membuat moodnya makin rusak tersebut.

"Aku ada urusan penting besok, jadi aku akan pulang sekarang. Dan aku harap kau tidak membuat kekacauan seperti tadi di kantorku, atau hubungan kita akan putus dalam waktu itu juga, Seohyun-ah" namja itu menatap tajam si yeoja – yang ia panggil Seohyun-ah tadi – sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapannya. Seohyun lagi-lagi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berdecak kesal karena tidak berhasil menggoda namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena moodnya juga sudah mulai rusak.

"Ck, kau sengaja mengabaikanku lagi eoh? Lihat saja, suatu saat akan kubuat kau berlutut padaku namja sombong." Seohyun yang kesal akhirnya berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia terpaksa lagi-lagi harus menaiki taksi karena lagi-lagi tidak dapat tumpangan dari namjachingunya.

Sementara itu si namja mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Telihat raut kesal di wajah tampannya. Harinya ini penuh dengan masalah dan semua masalah tersebut berawal dari yeojachingunya yang dia rasa mulai kehilangan akal. Bagaimana mungkin, ditengah rapatnya dengan perusahaan besar lain, yeoja centil tersebut tiba-tiba datang dan dengan cepat memagut bibirnya dihadapan banyak orang. Tentu ia sangat kesal dan marah karena acara rapat pentingnya terganggu, dan ia menjadi lebih kesal lagi mendengar alasan si yeoja. Rindu katanya? Bahkan seharian kemarin ia sudah bersusah payah meluangkan waktu untuk yeoja itu dan hari ini ia dibuat kesal dengan kelakuan yeoja tersebut. Sungguh karena kejadian itu membuatnya ingin melempar si yeoja ke laut paling terdalam di dunia karena membuat harinya benar-benar rusak. Untung saja setelah rapat dilanjutkan, para direksi dari perusahaan lain tidak merasa terganggu dan selesai dengan baik, walau akhirnya ia harus merelakan waktu pulangnya yang lagi-lagi molor.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai di kediamannya yang terbilang luar biasa itu. Tapi menurutnya rumahnya tersebut sudah seperti neraka yang diletakkan di dunia, membuatnya enggan untuk pulang. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan dan langsung membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Tidak perduli jika orang-orang yang sudah terlelap di dalam sana terbangun dan merutukinya. Semua ruangan sudah gelap sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar, tentu saja karena ini sudah pukul 2 pagi. Namun saat melewati dapur ia melihat lampu masih menyala. Terlihatlah namja dengan senyum yang menenangkan tersebut sedang memegang gelas kaca yang isinya sudah tandas setengah, rupanya si namja bersenyum rupawan itu sedang kehausan di pagi buta ini. Melihat namja lain yang melintas di depan dapur membuatnya dengan cepat menghabiskan minumnya dan berjalan ke arah namja yang melintasinya tersebut. Dengan sangat baiknya ia memberikan senyum tulusnya ke arah namja dihadapnya.

"Kau baru pulang Kyuhyun-ah? Ini sudah jam 2 pagi." si namja bersenyum rupawan tersebut memandang khawatir ke arah seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat penting bagi hidupnya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku baru saja dari arah pintu depan? Dan memangnya kenapa jika aku pulang jam segini, ini bukan urusanmu." jawab namja – yang dipanggil Kyuhyun-ah tadi - dengan cuek dan setelahnya langsung berjalan melalui orang yang sudah mengkhawatirkannya tersebut, tanpa perduli bahwa namja tadi, yang sebebarnya adalah hyungnya, memandang sedih ke arah punggung tegapnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan hal itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kasurnya yang empuk dan ia akan segera tidur.

Sedangkan namja satunya hanya mampu menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyergap relung hatinya. Menitikkan air matanya dalam diam. Menyesali masa lalu yang mebuat dongsaeng yang sangat berharga baginya tersebut berubah sangat jauh seperti sekarang. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Mendengarkannya saja Kyuhyun sudah enggan, lalu bagaimana cara merubah dongsaengnya tersebut. Ia benar-benar pusing dengan jalan hidup keluarganya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau seperti dulu lagi? Kapan aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu?"

####

Di sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi benda-benda warna pink, terlihat seseorang yang masih saja tersenyum bahagia dengan rona pipi yang tidak bisa hilang semenjak ia pulang sekolah tadi, padahal sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Sepertinya ia sedang sangat bahagia hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga sekarang.

Pikirannya masih saja melayang ke kejadian pulang sekolah tadi, dimana hari yang dirindukannya akhirnya bisa terwujud.

_**#Flashback on**_

_Jam sekolah sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, menandakan setiap siswa di sekolah tersebut sudah boleh meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menemani Jaejoong seharian karena ditinggal pergi Yunho untuk sementara akhirnya terlepas juga dari tugasnya – menjaga Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya pulang bersama yang tentu akan mampir dulu ke kedai ice cream langganan mereka._

_Sedangkan Sungmin masih dengan setia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan senyum cerah dan rona merah yang mulai terlihat di pipi putihnya yang mulus tersebut. Untuk apa dia disana? Sepertinya menunggu orang spesial yang akan menjemputnya, hingga membuatnya sangat gembira seperti itu. Dan benar saja, tidak lama Sungmin menunggu akhirnya mobil mewah dengan warna hitam mengkilap berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Segera saja seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobilnya dan menyapa seseorang yang sudah menunggunya dengan senang hati di depan pintu gerbang. Rona diwajah Sungmin makin jelas terlihat kala si namja tampan semakin mendekat ke arahnya sambil memamerkan senyum rupawan yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu. Sungmin ikut berjalan ke arah namja tampan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan namja tampannya. Segera ia memeluknya dan mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' berkali kali. Si namja tampan hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia karena seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya juga sama merindukannya, sama seperti dirinya._

_Selepas acara peluk-pelukan melepas rindu yang terjadi di depan gerbang, mereka akhirnya memasuki mobil si namja tampan. Sungmin duduk di samping kemudi dan terus saja menebar senyum bahagia. Tidak ia sangka, setelah hampir satu tahun ia tidak menemui namja yang ada disebelahnya tersebut, akhirnya ia bisa memeluknya kembali dan melihat senyum namjanya. Ia sungguh bahagia hari ini._

_Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kediaman Sungmin. Mereka sudah sampai dan itu berarti waktunya mereka harus berpisah untuk hari ini. Sungmin merasa sedikit sedih akan hal ini_

"_Hae-ah, kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih._

"_Maafkan aku Min, baru saja aku dapat kabar kalau harus kembali ke perusahaan appa sekarang. Ck, padahal sudah sore begini. Mianhae, tidak apa-apa kan?" Donghae memegang pipi mulus itu, berharap permintaan maafnya dapat diterima. Sungmin masih saja terlihat sedih._

"_Ayolah chagi, besok kan kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku masih ada waktu 1 minggu disini, jadi jangan sedih begitu, ne?" Donghae memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sungmin. Ia sudah terburu-buru sekarang._

"_Baiklah, kau janji kan akan menjemputku lagi besok?"_

"_Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku kan?" Donghae masih saja memberikan senyum menawannya kepada Sungmin, membuat namja manis di hadapannya kembali tersenyum dan merona._

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu besok."_

"_Eumm, Hae-ah, a-aku membuat ini untumu, semoga kau suka." Sungmin telihat semakin memerah. Ia menunduk malu saat memberikan kue yang ia buat kemarin bersama eommanya._

_Donghae tentu saja menjadi sangat bahagia karena namja manisnya itu begitu perhatian terhadapnya. Segera diambilnya kue pemberian Sungmin, diangkatkatnya dagu Sungmin dan dengan segera pula ia mengecup pipi bulat namja manis dihadapannya tersebut. Membuat pipi yang sudah memerah itu jadi terlihat semakin merah. Sungmin sungguh gugup jika sudah begini._

_Sungmin memutuskan segera keluar dari mobil. Ia tidak sanggup jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat dari tadi malah akan lepas saking senangnya dia. Ia memberanikan diri mentapap mata teduh dari namja di hadapannya itu_

"_A-aku rasa harus masuk sekarang Hae-ah. Terimakasih sudah menjemputku hari ini. Aku sungguh senang." Sungmin memberikan senyumnya yang sungguh cantik ke arah namja yang dicintainya tersebut._

"_Baiklah. Titip salamku untuk Ahjjuma dan Ahjjushi, dan juga untuk Sungjin tentunya. Dan untukmu, saranghae." Lagi-lagi Donghae mengecupnya, yang sekarang adalah di jidatnya. Sungmin semakin bahagia saja dibuatnya._

"_Nado saranghae."_

_Sungmin segera keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Donghae yang telah melesat ke jalan raya. Ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Orang yang sangat dicintainya, namjachingunya, akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali. Walau masih ada waktu satu minggu namjachingunya itu disini, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat kurang jika hanya dijemput saja. Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya ia bisa melihat senyuman kekasih hatinya tersebut._

_**#Flashback off**_

Sungmin masih saja tersenyum-senyum mengingat waktunya bersama Donghae tadi. Masih tersisa 7 hari lagi untuk bersama namjachingunya tersebut. Ia akan benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu 7 hari itu semaksimal mungkin sebelum kakasihnya itu terbang kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

"Aku harus memberinya apa ya besok? Hyaaa… aku benar-benar bingung sekarang." Sungmin jadi heboh sendiri di kamar pinknya itu. Tidak tau jika ada seseorang yang tersenyum geli juga bahagia diluar pintunya.

"Kkkk… hyung pasti jadi begini kalau sudah bertemu Donghae hyung. Dasar manusia dimabuk cinta." Orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah dongsaeng dari Sungmin, akhirnya melongos pergi sambil tertawa mengingat kelakuan hyungnya itu. Tidak menyangka jika efek kasih sayang sepasang kekasih ternyata sebesar itu.

Sungmin pun akhirnya memutuskan memejamkan mata karena sudah terlalu lelah tersenyum dari tadi. Semoga harinya esok bersama Haenya lebih menyenangkan.

TBC

Hyaaahh… saya datang membawa fanfic KyuMin… mumumu :* :* #mulai_ga_jelas .

Eumm…. Ini fanfic pertama buatanku, ceritanya mau bikin hurt, tapi ga tau nanti bakalan sedih atau kagak u,u

Tapi aku harap semoga readers semua suka. Karena ini fanfic pertama jadi ketidaksinambungan (?) cerita dan typo yang pasti bertebaran mungkin akan mengganggu pandangan readers saat membaca :3

Ah iya, mungkin akan ada beberapa tokohnya disini yang diperankan dari BB lain. Tapi aku sih cuman ngambil dari TVXQ. Mian yang ga suka mungkin.

Segini aja dah cuap-cuapnya, readers setia fanfiction, tinggalkan jejak ne, aku pengen tau dimana kekuranganku ;) sampai bertemu di chapter depaaaann….. :D

*tebar kiss ming mom


End file.
